


Halfway There

by Ryk3ld



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Hanzo is massively depressed, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryk3ld/pseuds/Ryk3ld
Summary: Genji saves Hanzo's life, then McCree saves his heart.





	Halfway There

Hanzo had stolen away in the middle of the night, his gourd of sake and a razor blade the only things he'd taken. Climbing down to the beach on a moonless night, he wonders why he was here at all. The fighting with Genji had only gotten worse in the past few weeks, and even McCree, the man he considered his best friend, had pushed him away. Now, Hanzo was unsure why he hadn't ended it that first time. Would have saved a lot of people a lot of trouble. Taking a long drink of the sake, he decides that now is better than never to rectify that mistake. Pulling the blade out of his pocket, he knew exactly where he wanted to cut. Years of martial training had assured that.

 

A hand falls on his shoulder. He startles, grabbing the wrist of the intruder and attempting a flip. Only, the intruder had expected that. "Why didn't you tell me?" Comes a low voice. "Tell you what? That I am dead inside? I am surprised you did not already know." He replies sharply. The hand fights to turn Hanzo, and he lets it. Looking at the ground between their feet, he is surprised at the hug he's pulled into. "Brother, I know it's hard. But I am here for you. You know that." Genji whispers, fighting to hold back tears. At that, Hanzo snaps. "No, I do not know that. I know that we fight every day, and thus you hate me. Even McCree hates me. I do not know why you bother to be nice..." Hanzo's angry rant devolves into quiet sobs. The arms squeeze tighter around him. "I do not hate you." A pause, and a sigh. "How long have you been feeling this way?" "Almost eleven years." Guessing his next question, Hanzo continues. "Every year I try multiple times. I almost succeeded, once." He looks up at Genji, whose bare head is tilted quizzically. "It was your birthday." He pulls his sleeve up, revealing a long, slender scar running the length of his arm. "I was found by a doctor, unfortunately." "It is not unfortunate, brother." "Is it not? Here I am, causing you more pain." Genji puts a hand to his face in frustration. "How bluntly must I put it that I want you here, that I want you to live, that I want you to be happy?!" Hanzo feels his knees buckle, the only thing supporting him now was his brother's firm hug. "Now, must I drag you back to base, or will you follow me?" Hanzo sighs, a long-suffering, chest-heaving kind of sigh. "I will follow you." "Good." Genji finally releases his grasp, and Hanzo slumps down, defeated. Genji pulls out his phone and fires off a quick text while his brother is staring at the ground. Genji starts the climb up the hillside, stopping only to check that Hanzo was still following.

 

Hanzo couldn't believe how stupid he'd been, getting caught. And by Genji, too. Stupid, foolish, useless, idiot. Cannot even sneak away properly. Idiot. Moron. FAILURE. USELESS FAILURE. He wants desperately to sink to his knees, cry until he is out of tears, explain to Genji that he is worthless. Worse than worthless. But he knows his brother would never listen. Would insist that somehow there is worth. He is blind, Hanzo thinks. Overwatch has made him far too naive. Far too optimistic. He snorts in derision, then covers his mouth, hoping Genji didn't hear. No such luck.

 

Genji eyes him curiously, hope in his gaze. "Let's go, I'm getting cold." He whines, trying to lighten the mood. "It is not my fault you did not bring a coat." Is the sharp retort. "There's the Hanzo I know and love." The empty glare Hanzo shot back was more than enough to tell Genji that Hanzo wasn't out of the woods yet. Turning on his heel, Genji looks over his shoulder every so often to make sure Hanzo was still following him. 

 

When they finally reach the rec room, McCree is there waiting with snacks and blankets. Realizing what Genji must have done, Hanzo shoots him a glare filled with every ounce of self-hatred left. He did not want others involved. Best not to let them get attached. No one should care about him. Why did Genji have to involve McCree of all people? The man himself pats the couch cushion next to him in invitation. With all the disdain he could muster, Hanzo perches on the edge of the offered seat. "Now, don' be like that." McCree drapes a blanket over Hanzo's shoulders, and Genji suddenly returns -Hanzo isn't sure when he'd left- with hot drinks for the three of them. Nestled in the blanket nursing his tea, Hanzo feels another hand on his shoulder. Turning to face the owner, he's startled when he realizes it's McCree. Jesse bites his lip nervously, then looks back up at Hanzo. "'m real glad we didn't lose ya, darlin'." Opening his arms in an offer, Jesse is startled when Hanzo actually accepts, scootches closer to him, and rests his head on Jesse's chest. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Jesse leans down and kisses Hanzo's forehead, which earns him a startled look from both Genji and Hanzo. The latter's eyes are blown wide open, and Jesse can tell he's set off his fight-or-flight instincts. To everyone's surprise, including Hanzo's, he snuggles back down and closes his eyes. "I... Well... That is one way to tell me, McCree." He tries to sound normal, but the lump in his throat wins. "Yeah... Couldn't think a' anything better... 'm sorry." Hanzo looks him dead in the eye, and decides to ask the burning question: "Why have you been avoiding me?" "Didn' know it'd affect ya that bad. Was tryin' ta... Work out some stuff I guess." "You were avoiding me because of your feelings?" "Yup" Taking a deep breath, Hanzo tries to anchor himself with the smell of the tea. Surely this must be whatever afterlife he'd been sent to. Or he was delusional with blood loss. Either way, this could not be real. To comfort himself, he tries to silently mutter "It will end soon." Jesse hears him though, and the look on his face was like that of a kicked puppy. Quickly, Hanzo stutters out "No... T-that is not what I meant! I..." He falls silent for a moment. "I cannot believe this is real." He whispers hoarsely. To reassure Jesse, he turns and leans in for a proper kiss. This time, Jesse is startled, and it takes him a moment to close the gap. The kiss was gentle and hesitant, both not quite convinced this was real. Pulling back, Hanzo turns away and blushes. "Aw, now don' tell me that was yer first kiss." Turning a brighter shade of pink, Hanzo nods. "Well, I'm real honored. Too bad it took ya nearly dyin'." Looking back at Genji, who's frozen in shock, Jesse chuckles. Genji is a stuttering mess when he finally unfreezes. "W-wait wait wait wait wait. That's why you were avoiding him?!" He puts a hand to his face. "Of course it would be my brother and my best friend." At this, Hanzo pipes in. "What can I say? You chose well." Grinning at the groan that elicited, Hanzo realizes that no, this must be real. "Jesse, give me your hand and close your eyes." "Brother, what are you doing?!" "Shush, Genji, remove your brain from the gutter." Slowly, he removes the blade from his pocket and puts it in Jesse's hand. Genji's eyes go wide at the sight. "You may open your eyes." "Oh, may I now?" Jesse drawls, before registering what's in his hand. "Oh. OH." Seeing the blade in his hand, and Hanzo's sad but serious eyes, Jesse promises to never let him feel that bad again. 

 

Hanzo realizes that maybe, just maybe, things will be better.


End file.
